icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Heeelllooo/Seddie Fanfiction Tips
This blog is just for me to look at later for organizing seddie fanfics. It'll mostly be filled with some tips Ive learned through the stories I myself have enjoyed. Feel free to look around, but remember these are just some things I''' learned. (I might accidently exclude some things). 1) To create a good seddie fanfiction, there's usually a main story revolving around it. By revolving around a main story, this will create two types of interests: romantic interest and the plot interest. This idea is quite important as it goes along with the story "Birdhouse in Your Soul." This person's writing style is not that complex (compared to Vix's as below) but the story is very interesting because it achieves these two simple ideas. 2) Still, stories such as "Stairwells and Steering Wheels" by Vix23 are able to capture Sam and Freddie's character even though there isn't a main plot line. To achieve this idea, Vix's stories were more like Seddie one-shots, but in a chronological order. Therefore, a main plot line (like above) is not really needed, but it takes talent to achieve the real characters from the TV show. Some examples of "talent" (within this story) were: how long the relationship took to develop, the idea that everyone was IN character, the cleverness of the title itself, (everything took place within those spots: Freddie/ Sam in the car wheels and private conversations between the two near stairwells) the way the author was able to let Sam and Freddie be alone at times, not completely leaving our other characters (i.e. Carly), and resolving the idea about Carly/Freddie having possible feelings for one another. P.S. other examples of stories like #2 are "Your Call," and "Holiday Spirit." Holiday Spirit its slightly more mature since it talks about alcohol in 1 or 2 chapters. Your Call deals when Sam and Freddie are in college, ane what happens after iCarly. 3) (This third tip is not a strong issue for me, but it is for many others) Grammar: Leave author notes at the beginning or end so the readers do not lose concentration during "the moment." Revise punctuation, use correct pronoun antecedents (i.e. who is "her"? Is that Carly or Sam), no run-ons/ fragments, and keep verb unity the same (if you are using past tense, use past tense throughout, etc). 4) The main way I get interested in the story itself is through the depth of each character. This part is very important because it shows the build up and characterization of each person. I think it's ok to leave off some characters "depth" as long as the main characters (sam and freddie) have some depth. Another way is through the commical aspects (don't need many, but make sure the jokes are funny); if I literally laugh out loud then the story is probably good. 5) '''This part will be mostly MY opinion so... don't listen to me here. It's just my preference. Some stories talk about fantasy things and some crazy/ unlikely things that would happen on the show (i.e. them having babies, being reborn, etc) I like the two characters as what they actually are and their interactions. I've read stories where Carly is dead, but the story is still overall good. It's good because the death is a surprise, and the Seddie interaction is still there. Most of all, most of the people are in character. Example of this type of story is this one-shot called "iFollow the List." 6) Angst is good in some fanfics but don't keep on using it. (Angst is hard to explain but angst is drama, remorse, more emotions than actions). It's great to a certain degree, but don't just use the character's psyche too much. Talk about the physical world and what's going on around them. 7) It can be challenging to use a dark theme within the story (i.e. someone's death) because the comedy aspects would not be as "strong" as in a regular show. The theme might be too dark to be overcome since it might overshadow the comedy, and the "seddieness" in the character. But one way to tackle this problem, is to slowly divert from this theme and simply move on from the character's death. Don't keep mentioning the death. For example the beginning parts might be dark, but as time moves on, the characters gradually stop sulking over this point, and move on with their lives. The key here is that time "heals." For example: "Birdhouse in Your Soul" achieves this idea. The beginning dealt with a character's death, but as time moved on, this author began to talk more about the "Seddie" characters rather than the death. It is still mentioned and a key part of the story, but the tragedy is soon overcome. 8) This next point is mostly my opinion. Some stories make it seem so obvious why Seddie should happen (i.e. Old Couple are happy acting as seddie). This idea is good, but it gets to become to repetitive. For example, making other characters who act exactly like Sam and Freddie is ok, but it gets quite boring since the readers already know how Seddie interacts with one another. For example, some stories give a reason to why Seddie is great, but smacks the readers in the face by comparing it with others (i.e. old couple, young couple, etc). It's obvious enough too the readers, and the emphasis is not really needed. It's alright to add some things about another couple acting like Seddie, but don't over emphasize this point. (AKA don't keep repeating this in the next chapter). An example is "iSee a Therapist." It's an alright story, but in my opinion, the author seems to make too much comparisions to seddie through the old couple. Honestly, this idea I'm trying to say depends on the reader's style and what they like. I like this tip by Lisi ^_^ "Needs a theme, a purpose, some sort of meaning. Not just random dribbling on for some sort of wish fulfillment about writing these characters. An always good and essential tip is to give your character(s) motivation. Motivation is key. Quick and easy and perfectly legitimate way to make conflict? Give the character(s) something they want and then take it away. You can make this as literal or abstract as you want. Spelling and grammar are always important." Well that's all I have so far... feel free to comment, but remember these are mostly my opinions. No one is right or wrong here. Category:Blog posts